Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Summer vacation has commenced and Enoshima is about to take a summer outing, but then meets with Aoi Asahina's younger brother, Yuta, and she takes a liking to him upon learning that he is Aoi's younger brother. She then secretly invited him to an outing in Kyoto where he joins her and others girls in playing a risque game and Yuta finds himself SENSUALLY embroiled.
1. Chance Encounter

**Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers!

Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. But first off, Happy New Year to you Danganronpa fans, and welcome to 2018!

Second, many thanks to those who reviewed my previous fic, **Danganronpa: Truth or Dare** , and though it was quite successful, I still liked the Naegi x Enoshima pairing and though I intend to focus primarily on my other ongoing fics, a thought hit me and I decided to try out another fic, and this will act as a SPIRITUAL SEQUEL.

The only difference here is that the pairing will be Junko Enoshima and Yuta Asahina, as I find Yuta cute, and quite…seductive, especially since he is so innocent that I find him perfect to get INITIATED by Enoshima herself, though he is 13 years old...

Like the last installment, it would feature other female Danganronpa casts, so expect this to be more fun than the last installment..

The setting of this fic will be on the summer season, even though it is January, though it doesn't matter as long as it is in the story...and for the second time, some of the Danganronpa 2 casts, mostly female, will appear here and play some minor roles.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Gūzen no deai**_

 _ **Hope's Peak Academy.**_

The school is seen to be having classes as usual, until **Jin Kirigiri** announces that summer vacation is due in next week, and most of the academy student are excited as they looked forward to having a vacation, while others are pumped up to go to beaches due to the scorching heat, however, others went to the swimming pool area just to take a dip because of the heat and things at the academy was typically normal.

This is because Japan is in the midst of summer.

At the classroom of Class 78, **Makoto Naegi** was shaking the collar of his upper school uniform as he was feeling hot even though the window was opened and that the electric fan and ceiling fan are activated, and some of the students are starting to complain about the summer heat though **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** assured to them that in seven days from now they can escape the heat and have a COOL vacation though **Mondo Ohwada** sees this otherwise.

"Cheer up, everyone! By next week classes will end and we can bask the summer vacation!"

"So we'll have to wait for next week while we get sweating in this hellhole?"

"You'll get hot if you think it's hot!"

"Then why not ask for a frigging air conditioner? We're all dying from the heat!"

"What kind of attitude is that? Surely you lack a cool spirit…"

"What was that?"

"You heard me…"

"Ah! I'm losing my bearing!"

As the bell rang, it was dismissal time and Naegi was the first to leave, as he wanted to go home and hit the showers, and while in the hallway, he meets face to face with **Nagito Komaeda** , and the two LUCKSTERS began to converse, as Naegi is still surprised to see that someone else has the same title as his though he is quick to befriend Nagito though Nagito was quite uninterested in Naegi yet he proceeded to talk to him on even terms.

"Ah…hi ,Komaeda-kun… "

"Naegi, is it?"

"Kind of hot, is it?"

"Yeah…though it's no big deal for me…anyway, you can have this…"

"What's this…? Huh? A free stay at an inn located at Kyoto?"

"Yup…and it has an open air hot bath and pool…I won it at a lottery yesterday, but I just don't have the time…though it was a lucky win for me…I don't think I could use it…but…as LUCK would have it…I decided to give this to you…guess you're LUCKY I ran into you…you can use it since summer vacation is due next week…"

"But…you won …it'd be a waste if you give this away…"

"I don't mind…"

Naegi is surprised as Nagito offered him a free pass at a hot springs at Kyoto, as Nagito claimed that he is uninterested and suggests to Naegi to use it while summer vacation is up, and though Naegi tries to kindly reject the offer, Nagito insisted to Naegi that he accept it before taking his leave, and there Naegi stood there while glancing at the free pass, seeing that it is good for only one person and he wondered whether to use it or not, as he has never traveled to another region by himself.

 **-x-**

Back at the classroom, **Junko Enoshima** is getting ready to leave as she has a photoshoot in the next few days, and there **Aoi Asahina** approached her and the two got friendly as they discussed about what to do during the summer vacation, in which Enoshima invited Asahina to visit her at Kyoto where a modeling photoshoot would take place and even teased that Asahina might get "discovered" and become a model, though Asahina is unsure about that but accepted the offer of going to Kyoto with her.

"Eh? You think someone would notice me and sees a modeling potential?"

"Who knows? You might get "discovered"…"

"Er… I don't think I'm cut out for that thing…it's not my line…"

"Hmm…but you can visit me at Kyoto…I happened to arrange a stay there at an inn…it also has a hot spring…"

"Really?"

"Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Enoshima…Asahina…can I tag along as well…?"

 **Celestia Ludenberg** then came, asking if she can tag along as she wanted to take a break during summer, and Enoshima accepted saying that there is a casino within Kyoto and that she told her and Asahina that she is renting an inn that also has a hot springs, and there Asahina and Celes accepted Enoshima's invitation, and there the three girls left the classroom, with Asahina going with Sakura Ohgami while Celes heads for a casino to earn money.

Enoshima smirked as she leaves Hope's Peak to get to her rented condo unit, as she wants to take a break given that it is summer already, and with the photoshoot schedule coming, she now has something to do during the summer break, and she won't get bored for a few weeks from now so she is fine with it as she would at least get away from celebrity suitors who only want to woo her because they want to boost their MANLY IMAGE.

As Enoshima walked the hallway, she accidentally bumped onto someone, and fell to the floor. Likewise, so did the person, who turn out to be a boy, and he quickly got up, where he helped Enoshima get up as well, he apologized for what happened, even though she wad the one who is at fault, yet she too apologize for what happened, saying she was the one who bumped onto him.

As Enoshima regain her compsosure, her eyes narrowed andn glanced at the boy. He appeared to be tan-skinned, and slightly shorter than her, and he appeared to be quite ordinary, and his body is average and not the athletic-type, and blinked her eyes seeing him apologizing to her, and she had to respond to his words.

"Ah...sorry, miss..."

"Oh, it's okay..."

"I'm really sorry...I did not notice you..."

"I should be saying that..."

"You sure...?

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

"..."

The boy is identified as **Yuta Asahina** , and he is the younger brother of Aoi, and Enoshima glanced at him from head to toe, observing him and slowly deduced that he does not appear to be like the other guys who would make a pass on her, not to mention he appeared to be somewhat cute, and decided to ask him a few questions to see what she can make out of the boy.

"So...you live somewhere here?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"Okay...which high school are you enrolled?"

"Actually...I'm still in middle school..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

"How old are you then?"

"Thirteen..."

Her eyes narrowed towards Yuta after hearing that he is in middle school and when she asked for his age, her eyes narrowed further when told that he is 13 years old, which she gave a doubtful look seeing that Yuta is 5'5, two inches shorter than her (Enoshima is 5'7), and to her, Yuta would pass up for a high school student, and she asked him where he studies and asks for his name, which Yuta answered honestly while telling her where he studied and told her his name.

Enoshima blinked her eyes when told about his surname, and immediately realized that Yuta is the younger sister of Aoi, her classmate, and when she glanced at him from head to toe again, she looked at his face, where she note that he is somewhat innocent...and cute. Her mind began to WORK as she felt that she might have a good way to pass up the summer time and decided to see if he is like the other men or not, and began talking to him in her own INNOCENT way.

"So...are you on summer vacation...?"

"Yes...classes just ended..."

"Hmm...so do you feel like hitting the beach or something...?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Oh yeah...I haven't introduced myself yet..."

"Huh?"

Yuta glanced at Enoshima and mumbled that he has seen her somewhere before, and there she revealed to him that she is a fashion model, and upon revealing her name, Yuta blushed and is surprised upon learning that she is the ENOSHIMA that he saw in the magazines, and yet she told Yuta not to get flustered and told him she is pleased to meet him, and he slowly regained his composure, and both shook hands and a FRIENDSHIP is formed, though he is unaware that she just wanted to HAVE FUN with him while OBSERVING him.

By then they heard a commotion, and there Yuta and Enoshima peered at the corner of the boys' locker room, where they saw Naegi getting some BAD LUCK as he is being approached by a bear, and some of Naegi's classmates appeared reluctant to step in.

The scene shows that Naegi is being confronted by the bear that is tan-furred, tall as Togami, and the students were alarmed at seeing a stray bear coming inside, but they blinked their eyes at seeing the bear's attire, in which it showed the following:

\- wearing a red bandana

\- wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt

\- wearing yellow short trunks

\- wearing yellow boots

\- sporting a FAKE blond moustache

The bear then made strange gestures such has placing his paw on its ear as if he is hearing something, then approached Naegi, and the Luckster became a bit nervous as the bear stared at him before ripping off the shirt then began doing a flexing muscle gesture, and the rest slowly realize what the bear is doing, seeing that the bear is mimicking American wrestler **HULK HOGAN** , which Leon Kuwata and Hifumi Yamada commented on the scene in amusement.

"Oh my..."

"What is the bear doing?"

"That bear thinks he is Hulk Hogan..."

"Really?"

"Kuwata-dono...let's make a bet...5000 Yen...the bear will beat up Naegi-kun..."

"Really...? I don't think that beat would do that..."

"Want to bet?"

"Okay, you're on!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene and he decided to leave at once but the bear began to "HULK UP", wagging its finger before pointing at the Luckster, and there Yamada sensed that trouble is about to brew, and when Naegi tries to back away, the bear grabbed him by his collar and did three successive straight punches, in which Naegi staggered before being given the BIG BOOT, and as Naegi lay on the floor, the bear did a running leg drop, and the bear stood up, flexing its muscle and did a Hulk Hogan victory pose, but thenother boys from different sections became worried at what the bear did to Naegi.

"Naegi!"

"Naegi is hurt!"

"Someone do something!"

"Kuwata...go there and help him!"

"No way!"

"Give him a jar of honey!"

"You do it!"

"Stop bickering and help Naegi-kun!"

By then Sonia Nevermind passed by after hearing rumors about a bear loitering, and saw what happened and went to Naegi's side, just as Gundam Tanaka arrived and pulled the bear out of the classroom and there she berated Gundam for being neglectful in letting a bear loose, which he apologize for the incident, realizing that he let his guard down and the bear sneaked away and did something silly.

"Tanaka-kun! Secure that bear!"

"I am on it!"

"Look what that bear did to this boy! Naegi is beaten up!"

"I apologize..."

"Next time secure them and don't let them wander the hallways!"

"I will oblige..."

"Naegi...are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Ow..."

As Naegi is placed onto his seat, Sonia apologized to his classmates for what happened, which they appeared to accept, but Sayaka Maizono showed up, and is suspicious towards Sonia, demanding an explanation on how she came at such a timing and accused her of ORCHESTRATING this incident which Sonia innocently deny the charges saying that she passed by here in coincidence which Maizono does not take it in face value and accuses her of having ulterior motives.

"I did not..."

"I believe you did this...!"

"But I..."

"You pull it off...then show up...and then you will take Naegi-kun away...then take him somewhere...and you intend to take away his VIRGINITY!"

"No...I have no such..."

"You lie!"

"I'm not..."

"Naegi-kun is mine, you hear?! He's mine! Mine!"

As Sonia and Maizono were bickering, Naegi slowly gets up, then gets in between the two girls and told them to calm down and said that no one is at fault here, which made the two girls stop their bickering, and they asked him if he is okay, which he assured to them that he is fine and he told Maizono not to suspect Sonia of anything, and as Maizono is about to do as told, a polar bear came in, also the same size as Togami, but this time he is wearing a different attire which consists of the following:

\- wearing a brown, shoulder-length wig

\- wearing green short tights

\- wearing armbands and tussles

\- green wrestling boots

\- sporting a mask-like face paint

The polar bear then ran around the classroom, grabbing a chair and shook it rather violently , then did a RAISE THE ROOF gesture, which Kuwata commented that the polar bear thinks he is the **ULTIMATE WARRIOR** , and the others agreed, and the they sensed that Naegi is the target, and they seemed rather excited to see what the polar bear would do to Naegi, and Sonia attempted to calm the bear down, and Naegi cautions her to be careful.

"Sonia-san...be careful..."

"I will..."

"That bear might be wild..."

"It is not...my classmate trained it...so..."

"But still..."

"Do not worry me.."

"Sonia-san..."

"Leave it to me..."

But the polar bear confronted Naegi, and beats its chest like a gorilla and roared at Naegi, and the Luckster sweat-dropped at this and is about to back away when the polar bear grabbed him and did a gorilla press lift, then dropped him face-first onto the floor, and the bear did a running splash which flattened the Luckster, prompting Ohwada and Ohgami to confront the bear, but then Gundam came, and is dismayed to discover that another of his PETS caused trouble and grabbed the bear and left.

Aoi Asahina and Chihiro Fujisaki passed by and saw the commotion, and checked on Naegi and he was flat on the floor, and once again Maizono accuses Sonia for her involvement in this which the princess is forced to defend herself from the accusations.

"You really intended for this to happen!"

"No...you are..."

"Admit it! You are planning to take Naegi-kun somewhere and then seduce him!"

"No! I would never do that!"

"You can't fool me! I know you want to have Naegi-kun all to yourself!"

"Your accusations are baseless...!"

"I won't let you have Naegi-kun! You want him...then you have to get past me! Over my dead body!"

"You're crazy!"

Yuta stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing, and wondered aloud if this is what is really happening here at Hope's Peak Academy, but Enoshima smiled and told him that while there are some really FANCY incidents like what he saw a while ago, she assured that the academy is really fun place to study and full of HOPE.

Enoshima pointed out that when Yuta is in high school and if the scouts of Hope's peak scouted and invited him should they find his talent worthy, they would invite him. Yuta was unsure since he knows that Aoi is better than him, but she smiled and assured to him that who knows that he might be noticed. Seeing Enoshima smiled, and how attractive she looked, he is slowly smitten by her.

By then Aoi saw Yuta and approached him, where she is surprised to see him getting friendly with Enoshima, and wondered if there is something going on between the two.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima meet for the first time, and attractions are formed, and Aoi will no doubt be a bit astounded to see her younger brother taking a liking to the SHSL Fashion Diva.

Also, Naegi makes a guest appearance, and like his talent, his LUCK kicks in, but not in a way he hoped, as he get assaulted by Gundam Tanaka's bears, who are emulating WWE wrestlers…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter jump starts the story as Enoshima and Yuta meet again as summer vacation commences, and that's where their adventure starts…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Yuta's Moment At Hope's Peak Academy

**Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Yuta's encounter with Enoshima continue, and the two would get to know each other more as Enoshima starts to take an interest in Aoi's younger brother, and expect some moments between the two before the main story commences.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Yuta no shunkan ga**_ _ **Kibou no Gakuen  
**_

At Hope's peak Academy, the scene shows that Yuta and Enoshima witnessed what is going on at the boys' locker room, where Naegi is assaulted by bears cosplaying as WWE wrestlers, and there Mikan Tsumiki, the SHSL Nurse came and carries the knocked-out Luckster in her arms and heads for the infirmary, where Maizono went after them and accuses Tsumiki of taking Naegi somewhere and seduce him, which Tsumiki denied the charges aloud.

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"Where are you taking Naegi-kun?"

"To the clinic!"

"I bet you're up to something!"

"Huh?"

"I'm betting you're going to lock yourselves inside the clinic and take Naegi-kun's virginity!"

"N-no way!"

Yuta stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing, and wondered aloud if this is what is really happening here at Hope's Peak Academy, but Enoshima smiled and told him that while there are some really FANCY incidents like what he saw a while ago, she assured that the academy is really fun place to study and is filled with HOPE.

Enoshima pointed out that when Yuta is in high school and if the scouts of Hope's Peak scouted and invited him should they find his talent worthy, they would invite him. Yuta was unsure since he knows that Aoi is better than him, but she smiled and assured to him that who knows that he might be noticed. Seeing Enoshima smiled, and how attractive she looked, he is slowly smitten by her.

By then Aoi saw Yuta and approached him, where she is surprised to see him getting friendly with Enoshima, and wondered if there is something going on between the two. She asks Yuta what is he doing here and he told her that he came to bring her the doughnuts she asked, which she smiled and thanked him, but then asks why is he getting too friendly with Enoshima.

There he told his elder sister what happened and Enoshima stated that Aoi and Yuta are really siblings, as they are alike, which the two siblings blushed and said that they have DIFFERENT MINDSETS, despite their obvious embarrassments.

"Eh?"

"No…that's…"

"Yuta-kun and me…well…"

"She's a better swimmer than me…"

"That's right…and he's into track and field…"

"Nee-chan is really better than me…"

"It's true, Enoshima-chan…!"

"Uh…"

By then Enoshima told Aoi that she is inviting her to attend an outing at Kyoto, where her other selected classmates are invited, which Aoi is pumped and wanted to go, after being told that there is a hot spring there, and Yuta sweat-dropped seeing how his elder sister gets pumped at situations like that.

By then the bell rang as classes is about to resume, and Yuta decided to leave as Aoi said that it is already dismissal time, and Enoshima waved them off and shook hands with Yuta, and the 13-year old boy blushed at seeing how attractive she looked, and when Enoshima left, Aoi noticed her brother getting smitten and began teasing him, which he deny it even though it was obvious that he took a liking to the SHSL Fashion Diva.

"Hey, Yuta-kun…?"

"…"

"So you like Enoshima-chan, huh?"

"Eh…?"

"You got a crush on her…are you…?"

"Um…that's…"

"I swear…you were looking at her chest…"

"No, nee-chan..that's not true!"

As the Asahina siblings are taking their leave, Yuta saw the free pass to the onsen-inn that Naegi dropped, and believing that no one owns it, he decided to claim it, unaware that it actually belonged to Naegi, as the Luckster accidentally dropped it after being assaulted by Tanaka's bears.

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shows that the Asahina siblings meet up, and it was already dismissal time, and the siblings decided to head home and they passed by the infirmary, where Naegi is staying after being treated by Tsumiki, and Aoi asks the SHSL Nurse how is Naegi doing, which Tsumiki said that he will be okay by tomorrow once he rests up.

As Aoi talked to Tsumiki, Yuta glanced at Naegi, as he is puzzled as to why the bears assaulted the Luckster and why there are bears inside Hope's Peak Academy, as he feels that there shouldn't be bears roaming around the academy.

Naegi's classmates, Leon Kuwata, Hifumi Yamada and Yasuhiro Hagakure looks on as Naegi slowly gets up, and they commented that his talent is probably real.

"So, Naegi..."

"Huh?"

"Are you cursed or something?"

"No..."

"Then how come you get a lot of bad luck...?"

"Um...that's..."

"Maybe that's why you never had a girlfriend..."

"That is not..."

By then four small-sized bears came in, all dressed like band members as two of them are holding drums and the other two are holding trumpets, and they began playing it, giving the atmosphere a rather majestic setting, and as Naegi blinked his eyes at what the bears are doing, effects of a fire extinguisher came pouring in, causing the Luckster to back away, where a white-furred bear, who is as tall as Togami came, and he is sporting a black moustache and beard, wearing black gloved, black short trunks and black boots, and did a punch and kick gesture, which Kuwata and Yamada commented that the bear is cosplaying as wrestler **Bill Goldberg**.

"Hmm...another bear...who is he imitating this time...?"

"I think he's imitating Goldberg...the wrestler..."

"Eh? Seriously, Kuwata-dono?!"

"Yup...no doubt about it..."

"Is he after Naegi-dono...?"

"Looks like it...Naegi, you're in trouble..."

"Naegi-dono...you better get going..."

"Oh jeez...!"

Naegi stared wide-eyed seeing where this would lead to, but before he could make a move, the bear ran and tackled Naegi to the ground, performing the SPEAR, and as the Luckster is down on the ground, the bear stood up and makes a gesture where Goldberg is about to perform his finisher, and grabs Naegi and hoisting him up, and then performs the JACKHAMMER, and Naegi lay flat on the floor, which his classmates became worried until Sonia came and tries to pull the bear away, and Gundam came and pushes the bear out of the locker room with Sonia berating him for his carelessness.

"Naegi-san! Naegi-san! Tanaka-san...look what that bear did to him!"

"My apologies..."

"Get him out of here!"

"I'm on it..."

"I already told you to keep them out of the hallway!"

"I truly am sorry..."

"Please do something about it...!"

"So sorry..."

As Gundam took the bear away, Sonia checked on Naegi, and as she and the boys of Class 78 puts him on a bench, she apologize to Naegi about what happened, which he said that it is okay, and she told him that she will talk to Gundam not to bring any more bears inside the academy, but Naegi tries to assure to her that she is not at fault, though she said that it is her responsibility since Gundam is her classmate and it is her duty to see to it that something like this would not happen again.

"It's okay...really..."

"But..."

"I'm not upset at you or anything..."

"But still..."

"Don't worry..."

"Naegi-san..."

"I'll be fine..."

"..."

By then **Teruteru Hanamura** , the SHSL Chef, came, having heard about the commotion, and offered Naegi one of his best soups to help him, which Sonia nodded seeing this will help ease the stress off Naegi, and as Naegi is given the soup, he slowly recovered, and both Kuwata and Yamada glanced at the scene, wondering if there is something going on between Naegi and Sonia, as they also noted that the two are getting closer whilst Maizono is disapproving of this, suspecting a LOVE TRIANGLE here.

"You think...?"

"Hm-mm...I sensed something here...Naegi-dono and Princess Sonia are getting closer..."

"So then...a love triangle...?"

"I think so...Maizono-dono is getting suspicious lately..."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure..."

"How much...?"

"About...uh-oh..."

Yuta stared in disbelief at what he just witnessed...another bear came inside the infirmary and beats up Naegi, then another Hope's Peak student dressed like a chef shows up carrying a huge pot of soup, and he asks Aoi if this is really what's happening inside the academy, which she assured to Yuta that this academy is safe and fun.

"Relax, Yuta-kun…"

"…"

"Hope's peak is really a fun place to study…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"But…why are there bears here…?"

"Well…"

"Huh?"

By then another bear came in, and he is as tall as Gundam, and Teruteru shrieked saying that it was the Crow, where it shows that the polar bear, wearing a black wig, dressed in black tanktop shirt, black long tights, black and white boots, black gloves, black trench coat and had a white mask-like make-up that covered its face, it is obvious that the polar bear is cosplaying WWE wrestler **Sting** , and the bear is pointing at Naegi, and Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene before him.

Sensing trouble, Sonia instructed Teruteru to go out and find Gundam, which he did, and looking around, she instructed Naegi to go hide inside one of the cabinets until the bear is taken away, which Naegi nodded, but as he turn around to hide, the bear grabbed him by his hair, and perform the Scorpion Death Drop, which is a reverse DDT, and Naegi fell flat on the floor, and Sonia became concerned about this and urged Naegi's classmates to help, but the boys, Kuwata, Yamada, and Hagakure, were hesitant as they were too scared to face a bear, and said that they will have to wait till help arrives.

"Sorry...I can't..."

"I don't want to get scratched..."

"I'm too fat to stop him..."

"My fortune reading says not to interfere..."

"WHAT KIND OF BOYS ARE YOU?! NAEGI IS ABOUT TO GET BEATEN UP!"

"I got cramps..."

"I got stiff neck..."

"Uh...I got writer's block...?"

The situation got worse as the bear stood between Naegi's legs and grabbed them and began to use a submission move, the Scorpion Death Lock, which is a Sharpshooter, and Naegi is trapped and taps his hand on the ground repeatedly as he is screaming in pain, and the bear kept on the tempo, which prompted Sonia to hit the bear with her fist but appeared to have no effect until she grabbed Hagakure's crystal ball and hit it on the bear, causing him to get knocked out. Naegi is freed but he is grimacing in pain, and tries to help him up, which he laid on his back and sighed that bad luck has struck him.

By then Gundam arrived and carries the bear away while apologizing, and both Sonia and the four boys help Naegi up and takes him to the infirmary, and while on the way, Maizono came and accuses Sonia of masterminding the events, which Sonia vehemently denies it, but the SHSL Idol would not believe her and kept on accusing Sonia and said she won't let anyone have Naegi, which Sonia refuted and said that Maizono does not own Naegi, prompting a word war between the two girls.

"NAEGI-KUN IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! MINE!"

"HE IS NOT YOURS! HE IS NOT A TROPHY OR SOMETHING!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM! I'LL BEAT YOU UP IF I HAVE TO!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU MYNA BIRD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MYNA BIRD, YOU PUNY GOLDILOCKS?!"

"GOLDILOCKS?!"

"YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS BUT YOU ARE A HAG!"

"I AM NOT A HAG, YOU JUKEBOX!"

The Asahina siblings stared in disbelief at what they are seeing, and as Tsumiki checked on Naegi, Aoi berated her make classmates for having NO SPINE and letting Naegi get beaten up, which the three boys offered their lame alibi.

"Sorry...I can't..."

"I don't want to get scratched..."

"I'm too fat to stop him..."

"My fortune reading says not to interfere..."

"WHAT KIND OF BOYS ARE YOU?! NAEGI-KUN GOT BEATEN UP…AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE WATCHING?!"

"I got cramps..."

"I got stiff neck..."

"Uh...I got writer's block...?"

Yuta sighed and decided to go ahead, not wanting to see any more weird moments, and left Hope's Peak, and several minutes later, he came across a fashion boutique where he stopped at the front door to take a break, where Enoshima came out and is surprised to see Yuta, and the SHSL Fashion Diva decided to at least entertain herself by talking to Yuta, seeing that he might help ease her boredom due to being approached by male celebrities who only hang out with her just to boost their MANLY IMAGE.

"Oh."

"Huh? Enoshima-chan?"

"What brings you here?"

"Ah…just passing by…"

"Want to chat?"

"Well…is it okay…?"

"Sure."

"…"

The two teens talked and went to a nearby bench and began talking about topics they like, and she asks him how his first visit at Hope's Peak is like, which he admitted that while the facilities and classrooms looked cool, he is somewhat taken aback by the weird moments that he witnessed, such as Naegi getting beaten by bears emulating WWE wrestlers, a high school student dressed like a nurse, another high school student dressed like a chef, two bears assaulted Naegi again, and two girls appeared to be fighting over Naegi.

Enoshima snickered at seeing Yuta having a weird day visiting Hope's Peak just to fetch his elder sister, but assured to him that what he saw is what made Hope's Peak Academy unique and fun, and assured to him that one day he might get scouted and invited to attend the said academy, which Yuta himself is unsure, knowing that Aoi is better talented than him.

"Really? You think Hope's peak would scout me?"

"Who knows…if they see what your talent is…and if they find it worthy…then you'll be invited…"

"Well…I'm still in middle school…"

"True…but in 2 years from now…you could improve…"

"Really…?"

"Who knows…but it's nice to dream, no?"

"Well…you do have a point…"

"Ha-ha…"

Not far, Aoi is seen, looking for Yuta, and found him talking to Enoshima, in which she finds it strange that her younger brother is chatting candidly with Enoshima, and started to wonder if there is something going on between the two and wondered what made Yuta get interested in Enoshima.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Yuta and Enoshima meet again for the second time, and attractions are formed, and Aoi slowly deduced that her younger brother taking a liking to the SHSL Fashion Diva.

Moreover, she finds them chatting near a fashion boutique shop…and she is starting to suspect something that Yuta is having a crush on Enoshima…

Also, Naegi makes another guest appearance, and like his talent, his LUCK kicks in, but not in a way he hoped, as he get assaulted by Gundam Tanaka's bears again, who are emulating WWE wrestlers…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter FINALLY jumpstarts the story as Enoshima and Yuta meet again as summer vacation commences, and WHILE Enoshima invited Aoi and some of other Hope's peak female students, Yuta unknowingly plans to take a vacation…where Enoshima and the others are heading to…

And that's where their adventure starts…

See you in 4-6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Invitation

**Danganronpa: Truth or Dare II**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Yuta and Enoshima get to know more about each other and are on the verge of having a mutual friendship as summer vacation looms, and here trouble brews which Aoi's younger brother would take the spotlight while the SHSL Swimmer eavesdrop as she is curious if her brother is really interested in the SHSL Fashio Diva or if it is just out of having a naïve crush.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **3:**_ _ **Shōtai**_

The scene shifts at an outdoor snack bar where Enoshima invited Yuta to have some snacks and chatted at the same time, where the SHSL Fashion Diva decided to get to know more about Yuta, as aside from being Aoi's younger brother, her secret talent, her ANALYTICAL SKILLS, tells her that Yuta has a possible talent in either swimming and/or track and field, which if noticed by the Hope's Peak scouts, Yuta might be approached and invited to study at Hope's Peak.

Enoshima then commented to Yuta that he might be in same level as his elder sister, which was complimentary in tone, though the younger boy admitted that there is no way he could surpass his elder sister, stating that Aoi is better than him, and said he does not want to compete against her so as not hurt each other's feelings.

Enoshima smiled and tells Yuta that he does not need to compete on who is the better swimmer or the sporty-type, as long as he do his best, and assured to him that he has nothing to be ashamed of, saying that having an elder sibling having the same sports is such a COOL THING, and while Yuta felt flattered, he slowly blushed when glancing at her, as he was slowly attracted at her beauty and charm.

Enoshima guessed it and mentally finds fun in entertaining the younger boy, seeing that it helped ease her boredom as well as the fact that Yuta is not like other guy who only hit on her because she is a celebrity, and she began teasing him in a friendly manner by saying that he has a crush on her. This appeared to be the case as Yuta slowly took a liking to her since this was the first time he got attracted to a girl, mainly Enoshima herself.

Enoshima then asks if he is thinking of dating a girl, which made Yuta blush deeper and tries to avoid that subject, as he is too shy to tell her that he likes her.

"So, Yuta-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"Do you have any girl in mind…?"

"Huh? Well…"

"Come on…you can tell me…"

"Er…I don't know…"

"Hmm…I could've sworn that you were looking at me…maybe you're…yeah…maybe you have a crush on me…"

"Uh…n-no…it's not…oh…fine…I guess I do…"

Aoi is secretly watching them and heard the conversation. She was even surprised to see that her younger brother taking a liking to her classmate, finding it somewhat awkward due to the slight age gap (Enoshima being 16 and Yuta being 13), yet she remained hidden as she listen on to the conversation as she wants to know if Yuta really has a crush on Enoshima or if he has a PERVERTED motive.

However, trouble brewed as one of Enoshima's suitors, whom she shot down several times before, passed by, and seeing her chatting with Yuta, he felt his MANHOOD threatened, as he could not accept that she is entertaining a BRAT and is unwilling to let a younger boy overshadow him, and thus he rudely interrupted them and demanded an explanation from Enoshima, rudely asking if she is serious about entertaining a DARK-SKINNED PIPSQUEAK over a famous model like him.

This resulted in an argument between the two with Yuta forced to watch on.

"So? You got a problem with that?"

"Wh-what…? You…you can't be…"

"I can hang out with anybody I want! So you got no business!"

"Then why are you talking to a brat like him?"

"At least he is being true to himself! He treats me nicely…unlike you!"

"What about me?"

"You only hang out with me because you wanted to brag to your peers about being able to date a famous model like me! And I even overheard you b ragging and even making a bet that you would take my virginity one day!"

"!"

The jilted suitor twitched his eyes upon being exposed at the fact that he is trying to woo her just to brag to his friends as well as to boost his manly image, as well as feeling insulted that Enoshima would rather date Yuta over him, the jilted suitor began to grab the SHSL Fashion Diva and is forcing her to come with him, and is met with resistance.

This prompted Yuta to step in and shoved the jilted suitor to the ground, which he collided with several chairs, and there Yuta told the jilted suitor to respect girls and accept the fact that Enoshima does not like him, and this pissed off the suitor and asks who does he think he is and what right does he have to hang around with Enoshima.

Yuta, being headstrong and a bit naive, came up with what entered his thoughts, and said that though he may not be on her level, it does not mean that he cannot befriend her and said it all depends on how he treats a girl. He tells the suitor that Enoshima accepted him because he treats her as a person and not as a trophy, which is what the jilted suitor is doing right now.

The suitor could not accept that he is being talked off by a brat he considered BENEATH him and tells him that Yuta has no right to hang out with Enoshima, but Yuta fired back by pointing out that it was his fault that Enoshima shot him down.

Aoi and some witnesses watched on seeing Yuta defending himself and Enoshima as the two boys continued their argument, with Yuta gaining tract.

"You brat!"

"…"

"You have no right to be with her! Only me!"

"You should leave. What you're doing is harassment!"

"What…what was that?"

"You heard me! Leave her alone! She does not want you! You just want a girl to only boost your image and nothing else!"

"You brat!"

"…"

Humiliated and insulted, the jilted suitor got up and punched Yuta, sending him careening against some tables and the suitor began to force Enoshima to go with him, which she refused and struggled to get away from him, where a physical struggle took place.

Aoi came out from her hiding place and tended to her younger brother, who is busted on his lower lip, but upon seeing the scene in front of him, Yuta acted without thinking as he did a track and field starting gesture and ran, plowing through the suitor that sends him back, and as Yuta hits the floor, Enoshima checked on him and tells him to back off, reasoning that she does not want him dragged in on her problem, but he refused.

"Yuta-kun!"

"Enoshima-chan…"

"Get going!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I don't want you get hurt because of me! Let me deal with this…"

"I'm not letting him turn you into a trophy or something! And I won't let that creep do whatever he wants with you!"

"Yuta-kun…"

"Don't worry…I'll…"

However, the jilted suitor got up, pissed off, and is ready to retaliate, but Aoi saw a huge, rounded loaf of bread on a table, and did a volleyball gesture and strikes the bread with her hand, sending it towards the suitor's face, which dazed him, and there she tells Yuta and Enoshima to run while she hold him off, which Yuta was unwilling to leave his elder sister behind.

However the suitor became more pissed off and is ready to inflict harm, as he threw chairs at Aoi which she managed to dodge, but the distraction allowed him to pin her down, and he is ready to punch her out when Yuta stopped him, but then the suitor grabbed him and is ready to hit him when Enoshima grappled him and tells him to go away.

The suitor refuses and said that she is his property and no other men has the right to claim her, which further caused tension as he began carry her over his shoulders as if she is a sack of grain, and Enoshima screamed at him to let go.

"Come with me!"

"Let me go!"

"You are mine and mine alone!"

"I'm not your dog! Now let go!"

"Hah!"

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, you wench!"

"Let go!"

Seeing what the suitor is doing, adrennaline surged within Yuta as he tackled the suitor which enabled Enoshima to get away and the two boys began to fight, which the suitor appeared to be physically stronger, in which he is about to land another strong blow, and that is when Mukuro Ikusaba showed up, having passed by the scene and saw what happened, and using her talents as the SHSL Soldier and began beating the suitor into submission, which he screamed out in pain yet he refuses to back down and insulted Ikusaba, which pissed her off and tells him to surrender.

"AAIIEEE!"

"That is enough."

"Let go of me!"

"No can do."

"Let go, you freckle-faced bitch!"

"You made a bad choice."

"AAAAIIIEE! DON'T BRAKE MY ARM!"

"…"

By then police came after being alerted of the disturbance, and after getting testimonies from witnesses, the suitor was arrested and taken away, while Enoshima and Aoi tended to Yuta, who appeared to be quite okay save for a bit if swelling on his left cheek and busted lower lip.

A passing medic offered some first aid treatment to the younger boy and after that, they went to the Asahina house where they rested a bit, and Enoshima apologized to the siblings for getting dragged in her problem but Aoi said it is okay as they would not stand idly and watch their friend being harassed by a jilted suitor.

As Aoi went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, Yuta was quite ashamed for being unable to help Enoshima, and he apologized for it but she said that he did a lot and helped in fending off the jilted suitor, stating that she appreciate it a lot.

"Sorry…I wasn't able to…"

"Oh no…you helped a lot."

"Huh? But I got beaten up…"

"Thanks to you…that idiot was stalled until help came."

"…"

"I appreciate it a lot."

"Really…?"

"Yup!"

Enoshima smiled and said she is grateful, which made Yuta blush and there she hugged him, causing the younger boy's cheeks to redden a bit, but swallowed hard upon feeling her breasts pressing his chest, and panicked a bit, which he accidentally hugged her.

Aoi came, carrying a dish of doughnuts, and she stared wide-eyed at the scene, and Yuta became surprised at being seen, and there Aoi asks her brother if he is making a move on her which he fiercely defended himself saying that he did not do anything perverted.

"Yuta!"

"N-nee-chan…"

"What are you doing?"

"Um…ahh…you see…"

"You better not be doing anything…"

"I'm not doing something perverted!"

"You better not…you're only 13…so don't do anything…"

"I told you…I am not doing something foolish!"

Enoshima snickered at seeing a rather comedic scene involving the Asahina siblings, and this went on for a while before she left and the incident seemingly faded within days.

-x-

A week later, summer vacation has been declared, and the students within Hope's Peak Academy were rejoicing as they are pumped to leave the classroom to hit the beach, others want to go home and bask the air conditioners, and some want to loiter at malls.

Elsewhere within the academy, some of the students went to the swimming gym and are basking the waters to cool off after being heated for hours, and they are rather glad that they can quell off the summer heat that has been already warming up their bodies while the lifeguard is watching on to make sure none of the students get in to an accident while cautioning them not to play so rough with each other, but the students ignored him and are having fun at the moment.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

At the classroom of Class 78, Enoshima is getting ready to leave, as she has plans for summer, in which she is going to have a photoshoot at Kyoto, and there Aoi came to her and gave her a text book she borrowed, and thanked Enoshima for letting her borrow it.

Enoshima smiled and said it is nothing, and there an idea came as she decided to have a bit of fun while summer vacation is on, and there she invited Aoi to come to an inn at Kyoto, saying that there is a hot spring there, which Aoi stared in surprise, as she always wanted to go there, and she asks Enoshima if it is okay, which the SHSL Fashion Diva nodded.

"Sure! No problem!"

"Really, Enoshima-chan?"

"Why not?"

"But…I…"

"Oh, don't fret. It's my way of saying thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"You helped me back there against that suitor…so this is my token of gratitude."

"Really? Thanks!"

Enoshima told Aoi she can come, reasoning that this is her way of giving thanks for helping her against the jilted suitor, and by then **Celestia Ludenberg** came and overheard the conversation, and said it is a coincidence stating she happened to be heading there in a few days from now, and Enoshima smirked seeing that having some people going to the inn at Kyoto would not sound so bad at all.

She smiled and tells Celes that she can come too, which Celes smiled and said that she happened to have a good game in mind once they arrive at Kyoto. After that, the three classmates left.

-x-

At the Asahina house, Yuta was at his room laying on bed as summer vacation commenced at the middle school he is attending, and he wondered what to do during the vacation. He is considering in hanging out with Enoshima but he was shy to ask her out, not sure how to approach her.

By then his cellphone rang which he answered it, and he was quite surprised that the caller was Enoshima, as she tells Yuta that he is invited to go to an inn at Kyoto, where there will be a hot spring and some sports-related activities there, and she will handle the fare and all.

Yuta asks if this is okay, which she said it is, reasoning that she wants to show her gratitude for his help in fending off the jilted suitor and that she wanted to spend some time with him as well as getting to know more about him.

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh. I just want to get to know more about you."

"Um…"

"Besides…I thought it'd be nice that we get to spend some time together…hanging out during summer vacation…and maybe help you out in other ways."

"Is it okay? I need to prepare my allowance and all…I also need to know how much the bullet train ticket…"

"Oh, don't fret. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure…? Isn't that…?"

"It's fine. It's my way of thanking you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there are quite some action scenes showed here, the slight comedy, slice of life and some comic relief moments, it all make up for it, and in the end Yuta managed to get a bit closer to Enoshima now that he is invited to go to Kyoto to meet up with her, but he has no idea that there are others who are also heading there…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Yuta prepares to go to Kyoto, not knowing that Aoi and some of her classmates and schoolmates from Hope's Peak Academy are also planning to go there…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


End file.
